


Sunset

by Luce_cm



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Anyways, F/M, More angst, My first published (uploaded?) work, Then why am I mean to them?, Zutara is my OTP, here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce_cm/pseuds/Luce_cm
Summary: Whether they choose to accept it or not, whether they desire to fight it or not; the world needs of both Katara and Zuko to be more than just themselves, the world needs them to fufill their respective roles. But still, they choose one last time to be just a man and a woman thrust upon a war when they were nothing but kids, and to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar or its characters, they belong to Nickelodeon.  
> Anyways, first work on the Archive, and this was originally a figment of my own novel, but when I read it I realized it was Zutara, at least to me. So...enjoy, I guess.  
> Bon Apetite!

Along that crazy journey of theirs, Katara had learned that the cracks on their hearts were sealed in gold, which made them more valuable. But she had also learned that broken pieces fit perfectly once, but will not do the same if shattered again.

And she had learned that letting go doesn’t mean loving less, sometimes it means loving more, even more than our own hearts.

And the most important lesson she has ever learned is that goodbyes are sometimes the most painful way to whisper one last ‘I love you’.

“It was a great journey, wasn’t it?” She whispered, because even though they both knew this was it, this was the last part of their story, she didn’t want it to end yet, just…just not yet.

Zuko chuckled, and nodded his head once.

“Yes, it was a hell of a ride, Katara.” He answered, amber eyes set on the sunset.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She saw him turn his face towards her, a little bit of curiosity among the pain and resignation.

“For making me brave, for showing me the person I wanted to become. For pushing me to my limits.” Her eyelids fell closed for a second, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. “But also for loving me for being me, not the Daughter of the Chief, not the Master Waterbender, not the Gifted Healer. Thank you, Zuko, for being a part of my life, one that I’ll never let go of.”

He smiled, and just like that day in those dark caverns all that time ago, all those wars and hungers and battles ago, she thought how it was the perfect painting of pain and joy, of destruction and creation.

He smiled.

“I should be the one thanking you.” He answered, eyes again on the horizon. “Hands down, you are the most strong and caring person I’ve ever met, you’ve…you’ve changed my life in a way that you can’t even imagine, that I never even thought it was possible.” She turned her eyes back at the sunset, seeing the sun slowly reach down to earth, once again extinguishing himself to let the moon rise. “I’ll never forget you either, Katara.”

And she smiled, and just like in that cold night that never happened, where instead of letting Aang kiss her on the balcony of that Tea Shop, she refused like she did on Ember Island; that was still wandering inside her heart and soul like a letter never sent, she thought about how much a smile could mean, how much pain but how much happiness it could hold.

And she smiled.

The sun set, and somewhere, the moon rose. A new beginning, a new story to be told. New hellos, a thousand unsaid words, one last departure.

“Goodbye, Zuko.”

“Goodbye, Katara.”

And they smiled, and they parted, and they dismissed.

And the next day, the sun would rise, and so would they, once again.

But that night, the moon was up, and they said goodbye, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ALmost Lover, by Jasmine Thompson; Poison and Wine, by the Civil Wars; Lay me Down, by Sam Smith; I'll be Good, by Jaymes Young; Another Love, by Tom Odell; and Can't Pretend by Tom Odell. Basically, tears material. Yay me!


End file.
